1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an armrest assembly, more particularly to a rotatable armrest assembly for facilitating ingress and egress of a child to and from a child car seat.
2. Description of the Related Art
A child car seat is placed in a vehicle for securing a child in the vehicle and for protecting the child in case of an accident. The child car seat normally includes a base and a pair of armrests provided on two lateral sides of the base. In general, there are two types of armrests for child car seats, namely, stationary-type armrests movable-type armrests. Most commercially available child car seat armrests are a movable-type armrests, such as the one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,682,143. However, conventional child car seat armrests are rotatable upwardly and downwardly, and as such, are not suitable for holding articles, such as bottles and cans.